A True Bad Ending
by The BIG BANG stories
Summary: [BAD END AU] the students turn into adults, and they are the last of the Human race to their Knowledge, so, they decide they need to save it buy repopulating, to Aoi's displeasure (Rated M for Mature Topics and reference to Rape)


Okay, this is for the _**BAD END **_**AU. **I have had the idea in my head since I first saw the bad ending, and if I'm honest I felt violated all day after seeing it. But I didn't know how to right the story, because to me it would be more like rape then sex, even though they didn't force themselves onto Aoi (this is all my opinion, so don't take it as cannon). So anyway, I'm going to give it a shot, I'm debating making it more than a one shot but I don't know, so yeah, wish me lunch

The mornings of fear to waking up and a friend been murdered no longer existed,

The fear someone would turn around and stab you in the back, to the literal, no longer existed,

The fear of today being the last day of your life, no longer existed,

Ever since the execution of Kyoko Kirigiri for murdering the sixteenth Student, Ikusaba Mukuro, peace grew at Hopes Peak until the fear of death was no more. The only exception being the suicide of Fukawa Touko, which came as a shock to everyone, but was also expected, a horrible thing to expect but it was hard not to. There was now peace amongst the academy, peace amongst each other, and that was their new hope.

Aoi Asahina, yawned and stretched in her bed, resembling a starfish, A good few years had passed and the survivors where no longer teenagers, but young adults, going through puberty being the only female was hard, even when Fukawa was there, she wouldn't talk about such private things, so Aoi got through life when times were tuff by thinking "what would Sakura Say". The morning air wasn't too cold, as there was no way the cold morning air could seep through the bolted windows, and so it was harm from the heating and body heat trapped inside the room. As always, she sat up, whipping the droll from her cheek, and got ready for the day, growing up meant growing out of her cloths, and her outfit was not a denim mini skirt instead of shorts, and she no longer wore her favourite red jacket, though it still hung in her room. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and looked in the mirror, a healthy face beaming back. Once dressed it was time for the morning exercises, a thousand push ups, a thousand sit ups, and a thousand squats. She may have been doing it every morning for years, but it still tired her out, as you could imagine. After all that hard work though, she could enjoy breakfast to the fullest, and like every morning since they first arrived, she leaves the meet the others for the 7:30am meeting.

The building was silent, and inside the dining room where Naegi and Togami, Naegi wearing tan pants, a white vest shirt and a black hoodie, and Togami wearing the same shirt, but with a jet black tracksuit. They weren't really spoilt for choice when they group out of the old garments, so just being covered made them happy enough. Aoi walked into the room with her usual smile and happy tone, the atmosphere felt still, like bad news was coming along, her heart started beating, something seems off, but what could it be?  
"Morning Aoi" Naegi greeted, Aoi taking her seat next to him, Togami on the opposite side facing them was looking off the his side with her arms folded, the way he used to… back then…  
"We were just discussing the human race problem" Naegi added, trying to sound as casual as he could, Aoi knew this convocation topic all too well, and she HATED it. It started about a year ago when they found out that they were the last humans on earth, Togami came up with the _suggestion _that they would need to start to repopulate the planet, and save the human race, obviously this meant as much as possible. This is turn would mean, seeing she is the only girl around, she would have to do it, something she couldn't stand the idea of. Her whole life she has dreamed of the perfect guy, settling down with her true love, and she was even willing to changer her whole personality to a more feminine one to get him. And here she was, facing the option of sleeping with three guys she didn't like in the slightest, they were okay friends, but even then they weren't really marvellous, nothing like Sakura or Chihiro where to her, and she didn't even speak to Chihiro to much. This convocation has kept coming back up the last 12 month, and as time went on it came up more and more, recently every one or two days. Aoi knew she was lucky enough to have put it off this long, but she also knew it wouldn't last forever, in fact, she knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"I Don't want to go through with it" Aoi declared, she was not going to let the past year of effort to go waste and give in now, nor spoil her good morning

"You need to grow up" Togami spat and turned to her "how much longer you are going to moan like a child!? Can't you accept that it's the right thing to do with the current situation we're in?"  
"I'm Not Going to Sleep with Three Disgusting Guys!" with this response, Naegi looked a bit down hearted; she had been calling Togami similar names for the past 9 months, so he didn't flinch to this remark, though it used to bother him quite a lot.  
"You're being selfish!" pushing his chair back, he stood up, hand on table and leaning forward, "Your Way Is Letting the Mastermind Win!"  
"I Don't Care About The Mastermind!" Aoi too now rising "I'm Not Going to Do It!"  
"You're sacrificing the Human Race for your own selfish needs!" Togami calmly replied, standing straight and pushing his glasses up his nose, he sat down and crossed his hands and turned to face his side as he did before,  
"Oogami Would be ashamed in you!" with that final remark, Aoi's eyes started to water, she loved Sakura with all her heart, her closest friend. No one spoke of her to Aoi since Kirigiris execution, and here she was, being brought up now of all times. Togami knew this would happen, and it was his last resort into manipulating Aoi to see his way, Naegi now trying to comfort her, he was always to kind and caring, the fact no he hadn't turned out as a victim yet baffled Togami, but never the less they were all allies now, and he survived.  
Aoi stood up and ran out the room, crying loudly as she went, cheeks burning and head banging with pain she ran to the Bio-Lab and leaned against the freezer with the teenage corpse of her best friend in, the crying didn't stop, and even though she was dead, the thought of her being so close comforted Aoi a little as she slowly sank to the floor, sitting on her legs.  
Between sobbing she spoke to Sakura, things like  
"I'm sorry I Can't"  
"this isn't right"  
"How am I expected to go through with this"  
"they all seem to eager"  
"I'm Only Human"  
The cold harsh air and the dead silence where the only things that greeted her sentences as she sobbed.

Lunch time arrived, and Aoi rose, she Couldn't sit in a freezer all day. Slowly she made her way back to the Dining room, her stomach stinging with a stabbing pain, in the Dining room, the boys were waiting for her return, she always came back after storming off, so they were expecting her, this time joined by Hagakure, she slowly walked towards the table and the all turned to face her  
"Morning Hina-chi" Hagakure sang, skipping over to her and placing his arm over her shoulders in a happy friendly manner  
"I was-"  
"I'll do it" Aoi interrupted in a muttered tone, face towards the floor, to hid the tears and frustrated look on her face. All three men turned to her with a look of surprise, Togami used it as a last resort to the convocation, he didn't think after a few hours she would co-operate.  
"I-" Aoi using her hands to grab the bottom of her Shirt and tug at it, while she awkwardly moved on the spot  
"Sakura sacrificed her life for us to have peace, so it's selfish of me to not sacrifice a portion of mine to help the human race" everyone looked baffles and tears started to fall from Aoi's face. It was unclear whether it was because of her decision or the thought of Sakura's suicide, but Naegi and Togami both rushed to her side and all three tried to comfort her. She eventual calmed down and all sat around the Table.  
"Now we have _finally_ come to an agreement" Togami announced, in an expressionless tone "we need to decide how to 'do' this" a silence fell over the room  
"It has to be in my room" Aoi finally spoke, "I refuse to undress in the slightest way in a boy sweaty room" all boys nodded in agreement  
"How to we er…" Naegi chickened out of his question  
"What? How do we what?" Togami seemed to be starting to lose his patience with Naegi, he was always the first Togami would snap at  
"Just erm..."  
"How Do We Decide Who?" Hagakure asked  
"Y-Yeah that", meaning that Hagakure took the words out of his mouth.  
"we could go in age order?" Togami suggested  
"youngest to oldest or oldest to youngest?" Hagakure contributing, while Naegi sat looking rather un comfortable.  
"how about we pull names out of a hat?" Aoi piped up, she didn't like the convocation, but she wanted to contribute seeing as it was about what will happen to her in the most likely recent future.  
"w-we…we could draw straws?" Naegi muttered. To this everyone looked at him,  
"That's Simple Enough" Hagakure sang, jumping from his seat and running into the kitchen, yeah, he was way too eager. Returning with 3 straws, he passed them to Aoi, since they will all be sleeping with her it only made sense that she cut the straws and held them, while the boys drew.  
From this the order came out as

Togami

Naegi

Hagakure

"Do we all take one turn each?, if it didn't work the first time you have to wait till it's your turn again, like go in a cycle" Hagakure asked looking at his straw,  
"We'll just go in the order" Togami noted. Aoi rised her head, with a determand look on her face and a upbeat attitude, like the one she wore so much  
"When Do We Start?"  
"Depends" Togami replied rather harshly "Work out using your period cycle when you are able to get pregnant" after saying this he started to walk out the room "we will start **then**"  
and with that the convocation came to an end


End file.
